Thinking of you wherever you are
by Sephirotha
Summary: Hikari is the daughter of Sora and Kairi. She's supposed to wield the Keyblade but the Keyblade hasn't chosen her. When it chooses her little brother, Hikari is thrown into the darkness by her envy and anger.
1. Chapter 1

**Please listen to the rock version of Simple and Clean during this ^_^**

* * *

_Thinking of you wherever you are…_

The stereos sounded as I readied my guitar for my performance. I took one glance at the audience and butterflies filled my stomach. This was the biggest audience yet. I've never been so nervous before in all my life.

_Hi. My name's Hikari._

I strummed my electric guitar and began my little solo. The crowd cheered as my band accompanied me in our song. I lost myself in the appreciation of the audience, basking in the moment before continuing the song.

_I'm seventeen years old and I'm the daughter of Sora and Kairi. They're both Keyblade wielders._

I grinned as I felt the adrenaline pulse through me when I continued to play the main part in the song.

_I can't wield a Keyblade, but my little brother can. His name is Abner and he's ten years old._

I grinned as I leaned forward and back in rhythm to the song, my long wavy hair dancing along with my movements.

_I have no desire to wield the Keyblade though. My dreams lie within my musical talent._

I felt the usual feelings of pride as my song was played out to the crowd of young people in front of me.

_I've been into music since I was ten years old. That was when Uncle Riku bought me my first guitar and signed me up for lessons. I was ecstatic._

The one thing I love most about these performances is the appreciation the audience throw at me. It meant that my hard work composing in my free time paid off.

_I can play the guitar, the piano, the electric keyboard, the drums, the violin and the harp. I can sing too but not very well. I'm still learning._

If only my dad could have the time appreciating my music. Mum and Uncle Riku are proud but dad's too busy training with Abner to come to my concerts.

_This song, I composed it. I love to write music. I wrote the music for the electric guitar, the bass guitar and the drums._

I loved this. This was the kind of work I wanted to do when I grow into a full adult. Playing concerts whenever I can and showing the world my music was my dream.

_And my parents do encourage me to follow my dreams._

The end of the song was coming up as I strung a few long notes. The drums quickened the pace as I played the last few notes, basking in the audience's attention.

_My dream is to become a music legend. Nothing will stand in my way._

* * *

**Notes:**

**I know, Hikari sounds like a Mary Sue and I'm going to try very hard to develop her character**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Hikari!"

I turned at the sound of my name and saw Isidoro and Clarence run towards me, the stage where we performed just over the hill.

"We were thinking," Clarence told me as they reached me.

"You were?" I said raising an eyebrow "That's a first."

_Isidoro and Clarence are two of my friends. I can rely on them to play my music if I want to perform something I have just written. They share the same birthday and have stuck together like brothers forever._

"Why don't we form a band?" Isidoro offered.

"Yeah and we can perform together, write songs together and travel all the worlds together!" Clarence added on.

I sighed one of my usual sighs.

"Sorry," I apologized and turned towards the beach "I don't do well in teamwork."

I could feel the disappointment off the two boys behind me.

"Come on!" Isidoro pushed the subject further "It'll be great! You can't just be a one man band!"

"No, I can't," I agreed "That's why I ask you two to play with me because you're the only guys with musical talent that are willing to play with me."

I smiled softly to Isidoro as his shoulders sagged.

_I have a slight crush on Isidoro. He is athletic, considerate and he plays the drums really well. But he has a girlfriend and I don't really have time to think about crushes and the like._

"Together isn't in my vocabulary," I told them before climbing into the boat that was on the shore and covered my guitar to avoid getting any salt water on it.

The boys looked at each other before pushing the boat out to sea.

"See you tomorrow?" I called as I got my oars ready to row.

"Yeah!" Clarence called "We have Physics tomorrow!"

I hate physics. I waved goodbye before rowing in time to get back home. As I rowed, I stared up at the stars thoughtfully. I have always wanted to travel, bringing my music wherever I went.

_I want to go to the worlds where mum, dad and Uncle Riku went to. I want to introduce rock music to the worlds that have none. I want to be known in every world._

Finally, I hit the shore of the island where my parents had set up a home on. I hopped out of the boat, bringing my guitar along with me and ran up the beach towards a small cottage. I gently slipped inside and tiptoed through the kitchen. I stood up to attention when the light was flicked on.

"I told you not to go out after ten o'clock."

I turned my head and glared venomously at my dad who stood by the fridge with a disapproving frown. The clock chimed one in the morning and I rolled my eyes.

"I told you about the performance."

"Did not."

_Did too, you weren't listening. I told you at breakfast, mentioned it at lunch and reminded you about it at dinner._

"Mum let me out," I said "So in a way I had your permission."

"Abner was up most of the time, worrying for you," he pushed on "You should spend more time with your younger brother instead of locking yourself in your room, writing."

_I study too. And I can't really spend much time with Abner because you're training him all the time and by the time you're finished, he's too tired to spend any time with me._

"Mum must have reminded you surely," I said to him "I have clearly said that I was going to perform tonight and I wouldn't be back until really late."

"Don't talk back, go to bed now."

I watched as he walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to go to bed. I fumed silently. I still couldn't get my head around that this man was a happy, upbeat person when he went around saving the worlds.

_People really do change as they grow up then._

I shook my head and followed him to go to my own room. I carefully place my guitar in its place beside my wardrobe and tiptoed quietly to go to bed, shedding my clothes as I went.

_My room's a mess. I have my guitars next to my wardrobe, my drum kit right beside my window, my keyboard at the foot of my bed, my singing books stacked high on top of my drawers, my violin in its case on my bedside table and my harp right next to my desk. Papers of my music and my school books are littered on the floor, it's a wonder how I don't slip on them. I can't even remember the colour of my carpet._

I crawled into my bed and paused when I found a sheet of paper. I held it to the moonlight and gently hummed the notes on it to see what it was. Deeming it as unimportant, I tossed it to the side and lay my head on the pillow to have some well-earned rest.

_One day I'll get out of here. One day._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hikari!" a small voice called in the whiteness.

I didn't listen as I embraced my dream, embracing the unearthly melodies that haunted me in my dreams. I tried to remember every note that passed my ear, every harmony that entranced me and every cord that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hikari, wake up!"

"Bla-ck sil-ken dr-ess," my words were broken as I tried to produce the lyrics to this new song.

It happened every time I wanted to add lyrics to a song. But if it didn't sound right, I would cut out the lyrics and just play the melody itself. If I had the lyrics already, I would spend so long to find the right harmony for it.

"Hikari, it's half past seven!"

Hands shoved me, trying to arouse me out of my dream. I clung onto the music book in my arms, trying to at least get another listen to the song.

"You're going to be late for school!"

School! My eyes snapped open.

"School," I repeated then blinked the sleep out of my eyes.

It was then I realised…

"MUM!" I ended up yelling and slammed the pillow into my mother's face "I was so close!"

Mum chuckled as she caught the pillow that was aimed at her.

"Well, I don't want my only daughter failing her grades at school," she scolded with a soft tone and a gentle wag of her finger.

I gripped the sheets around me.

"You know I was dreaming," I accused with a growl.

Mum sighed and cleared a path out of my books and sheets.

_Oh, my carpet's turquoise._

"Which one was it?" she asked.

"The original," I answered as I waited for her to leave so I could get into some clothes.

"Oh dear," Mum sighed "If only I knew which dreams you were having when I come up to wake you."

She smiled sympathetically and closed the door. I sighed. I loved my mum but she can be so annoying without her knowing it.

_She's an angel._

I got up, stretched and walked over to my wardrobe to select the clothes. I tried to remember my dream, but all I could remember was the first five notes. I let out a feral snarl as I pulled a pair of black trousers down.

_I've been having that dream since I was thirteen years old after Uncle Riku gave me my electric guitar. It then was accompanied with other dreams with different melodies. I recorded each and every one of them apart from the original one. It's giving me so much frustration…_

I pulled over my black and white polka dot T-shirt on after pulling on my bikini (just in case) and trousers. I grabbed my hair brush and hurriedly while going out of my room. My eye caught the mirror and I paused.

_I look so much like dad. I have long hair to my knees, the same shade of brown as him and bright blue eyes. I hated it. I hated the fact that I looked like dad instead of mum. Mum's beautiful, dad isn't._

I scowled once before running downstairs, grabbing a hairband to tie my hair up in a ponytail. I jumped into my seat after snapping the hair band due to wearing it out too much. My hair was seriously thick. I was about to open my mouth to curse but I saw Abner and dad at the table with me. Dad gave me a disapproving look.

"You're losing sleep," he said as I began to feel fatigue take its toll on me "It isn't good for you."

I ignored him and began to eat my bacon and eggs.

"Are you really going to school today, big sis?" Abner asked, his wide blue eyes staring at me.

"Yes," I said with my mouth full.

"Manners, young lady," dad scolded me, making me roll my eyes "And rolling your eyes at your father is rude too."

_He criticizes me far too much._

"Sorry," I said after swallowing my mouthful.

"I think you should stay here, big sis," Abner said "You look too cranky for school."

"Mum says I mustn't skip any more days of school," I said with an eyebrow twitch.

_Abner is far too innocent and naïve. He has a pure heart, I can tell. That's why the Keyblade chose him. I'm not sure why it didn't choose me though. Maybe my heart isn't pure enough…_

After finishing breakfast, I ran upstairs to collect my stuff for school. I grabbed my Advanced Physics textbook and workbook along with my other necessary books for the day. I threw them into my backpack and grabbed my music notebook, going to the first page and writing the other note that I remembered from my dream.

"La, la, la, la, la…" I quickly sung them in the hopes of remembering the whole song.

…Nothing came to me. Throwing my notebook into my backpack, I zipped it up and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and strapped it to my back before running downstairs.

"I'm ready!" I shouted as I reached the front door "I'm going to wait at the boat!"

I slipped my sandals on and ran outside. I ran across the sand towards the boat I had beached last night. Throwing my bag in and perching myself at the front of the boat, I brought my guitar down and began playing the five notes dancing in my head.

_I was not going to give up on this dream. I know this melody will be a hit, I can just feel it in my blood._

"Big sis?"

I went off tune and I cringed at how wrong it sounded. I turned my head and saw Abner climb into the boat.

"Sing me a song?" he asked.

"I've told you before," I told him "I can't sing."

"You can!" Abner pressed on and sat near the front "I hear you every day and you're really good!"

"I'm as good as singing as wielding the Keyblade," I said to him bitterly.

When his eyes widened and tears brimmed them, I turned to him abruptly.

"Sorry, don't cry," I soothed him, glancing at the cottage "Look, I'm sorry, just don't cry, I'm really tired y'know? I'm not feeling a hundred percent, please don't cry…"

_If he cries, I'm dead meat._

"Why are you going to school?" Abner asked "If you're not feeling well then…"

"I appreciate your concern," I sighed "But I want to…appreciate my last few days at school. I might not see some of my close friends after the term's finished."

Abner seemed to understand and nodded, sniffing.

"Alright, let's go!" dad said as he and mum arrived.

I watched as he pushed the boat out after mum got in and jumped in before we moved out too far for him. I continued to play my guitar until dad said:

"Stop playing, Hikari. You'll disturb the peace."

_It was a peaceful melody._

Miffed, I gently placed the guitar down.

"And get down here before you fall."

I slid myself down to sit next to mum and was about to dip my hand in the water…

"Hikari, don't do that or sharks will bite your hand off."

I pulled my hand away and watched him row the boat towards the main island.

"Papa, look!" Abner cried suddenly "Dolphins!"

When the boat stopped, I sighed impatiently.

"We're already late for school," I said.

"Just for five minutes," dad said as he turned his back to watch them.

_Just as I expected._

I gave a look to mum and she smiled and nodded. I pulled my shirt, sandals and trousers off while the boys were looking at the dolphins and whispered to her.

"Drop my stuff off at the office, please. And don't let dad take my guitar back."

Mum smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath and slid into the sea silently, swimming underwater. I listened to the songs of the dolphins as they played happily at the surface. I jotted down every sound they made in my mind as I swum towards the main island. Like a mermaid, I kept my legs stuck together and watched as the water got shallower. I moved up to the surface to breathe. After front-crawling the rest of the way, I scrambled up the beach to Uncle Riku's place.

"Uncle Riku!" I called from his window "Can I have a towel please?"

I smiled as I saw Uncle Riku's recognizable silver hair when he came up to the window with some towels.

"You certainly don't know the meaning of patience," he chuckled and handed me one.

I took it and began to dry myself down as much as I could. I leaned my head in so he could rub the top of my head dry.

"You're going to be late."

"I'll be even more late if dad stops to watch dolphins with his son for half an hour," I muttered as I began to wring my long hair out "Do you have any of my clothes?"

"I only have your pink dress that your parents gave to you for your seventeenth birthday."

_I hate pink._

I growled.

"It'll do…" I muttered before coming in to change out of my wet bikini.

"Hey, I have your birthday present ready."

_OH MY GOD, YES, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!_

"I totally forgot!" I gasped as I grabbed the dress that was thrown to me when I threw my bikini in the sink in the bathroom "What is it?"

"Now that will be telling," Uncle Riku laughed "What's the matter, Hikari? Too absorbed in your concerts to remember your eighteenth birthday?"

I paused after I fitted my dress on.

"…I had that dream again."

I wrung my bikini out and walked out to put them in the sun on the window sill.

"I see, too worried about it?"

"Too frustrated," I corrected as I spied my family still looking at the dolphins "It's…it's the melody, I can't seem to have any faster progress like the others."

"What do you have?"

I groaned and massaged my temples.

"La, la, la, la, la…it's still not coming to me!" I nearly slammed my head into the stone wall in front of me.

"It'll come in time, I'm sure," Uncle Riku assured me as he held up a pair of boxers.

"No," I said when I saw them.

"I'm not having you run around in a dress without underwear," Uncle Riku persisted.

I blushed to my ears.

"I can borrow Aviva's underwear!" I said and ran out "Bye!"

I heard Uncle Riku sigh as I ran up the street and caught Aviva just in time.

"I need to borrow…"

I trailed off as she caught my look and sighed.

"Oh, Hikari…"

_Aviva is a great friend of mine and we like to borrow each other's stuff. She's not into rock music like me but does give some great pointers if I'm composing something._

She dipped a hand into her satchel and discreetly handed some white knickers to me. I slipped them on subtly, checking to see if anyone saw.

"How did you know?" I asked her as we began walking to school.

Aviva pointed to the boat in the sea and I giggled.

"So what have you got planned for tomorrow?" she asked me curiously as I avoided stubbing my toe on a rock.

I just grinned and did a bit of air guitar motions.

"Rockin' all over the world!" I sung.

We both laughed.

"We'll see what unfolds," I told her "Got me a present yet?"

I winked at her and she turned her head.

"We'll see."

"Aw, come on!"

I slapped her shoulder and we laughed again before singing.

"And I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I li-li-li-like it, li-li-li-li, here we go~! Rockin' all over the world!"

_And no, I didn't compose that song._

* * *

**Rockin all over the world by Status Quo. Look it up, it's a classic.**


	4. Chapter 4

"And I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I li-li-li-like it, li-li-li-li, here we…"

"Yes, that's quite enough, you lot!"

Isidoro, Aviva, Clarence, Julie and I stopped singing at the top of our voices when Mr Millstein came walking into the classroom. We all hurried to our places as he opened the register and began it.

_And I like it, I like it, I like it, damn it's stuck in my head now isn't it?_

I answered to my name before staring out of the window. I spotted my mum with my stuff walking up to the office. They must have finally arrived then… Glancing at Julie, I pulled a face at her. She did the same and snickered.

_Julie's another friend of mine. We have a lot in common apart from tastes. Such as clothes and colours. But our tastes in music are similar enough to not cause a war._

"Have a nice day," Mr Millstein toned and we filed out of the classroom hurriedly.

_Mr Millstein is our form tutor. He teaches Geography and he's also so boring. I feel sorry for him, I really do._

"I'm just going to the office," I told my friends as we came to a cross-corridor "What do we have first?"

"Maths."

Aviva and Isidoro pulled a face and I giggled.

"Well, 'Doro, you spend most of the lesson snogging Trina," I teased.

"Do not," Isidoro mumbled.

I faked a huge grin.

"Well, see you later, you sly wolf."

I winked and skipped down the corridor towards the main entrance where the office was. I stopped the whole act once I turned the corner. I bowed my head and let my bare feet walk along the tiles along the corridor.

_I li-li-li-like it, li-li-li-OW!_

I gasped as a foot collided into my ankle, tripping me up. I winced as I scraped my elbow on the edges of the tiles and I glared up at the brunette that tripped me up.

_Trina Aoki. Isidoro's girlfriend, the cheerleader captain, the queen of the school, the teacher's pet and the world's biggest critic. I hate her._

"Forgot to clean up before coming to school?" Trina raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

I got up without talking back, examining my graze. It wasn't anything major, just seven little bleeding cuts.

"Hey, Isidoro told me about how rude you were last night."

_Here we go. Rockin' all over the school with her make-up kit and deadly perfume._

"But I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

_If I could wield that Keyblade, it'd be through her pretty little head._

"Not talking, huh? Lost your voice when you broke a couple of windows last night?"

_OK, now that's just insulting my musical talent and NO-ONE insults my musical talent._

I smirked.

"At least I don't make everyone's ears bleed from all the gossip that goes around," I answered back with a light tone.

"Oh, feisty are we?"

She laughed, making my flinch.

_Where do I start about her laugh? OK, it's like a cross between a hyena and a Tasmanian devil._

"You seem to be losing your touch," I drawled "What's the matter? Are you becoming an old flame already?"

"Watch your tongue, Phillips."

"Look who's being feisty now."

I didn't see the fist that slammed itself into my face. I saw a white light and stars as I staggered on the spot, leaning on the wall for support.

_That's going to leave a mark._

"Don't get lippy with me," Trina snarled before storming down the corridor.

I didn't know what I was doing, until I had my hair around Trina's neck like a noose, tightening my grip so I had her full attention.

"Listen to me, Aoki," I whispered in her ear as she scrabbled around in my grip "I am older than you. I have something more precious than your money. I can play enough instruments to be a one man band. I have known Isidoro much longer than you. I am stronger than you. I think you should stop your petty attempts in bullying and undermining me because I know things. And I can do them as well. I've sent people to hospital at primary school. I've been attacked by sharks at the age of seven but I fought them off single-handedly. I can easily tie you up in my room, ready my stereos, put my earplugs in and deafen you permanently with my music. I can break your delicate little fingers, I can dislocate your limbs and I can put you through unimaginable pain and make it look like an accident. I could even **kill **you and make it look like it was suicide. I don't need a Keyblade to demonstrate my strength. I could snap your pretty little neck right now if I wanted to but because I'm nice I won't. And when I let you go, you won't tell anyone about this and you'll leave me alone. Do I make myself clear?"

I tightened my grip and Trina nodded vigorously.

"Good girl."

I released her and watched her run away from me, staring at me as if I was a serial killer. I gave her one serious and grave look before she disappeared. I turned and continued my journey to the office.

_If anyone actually believed what I just said, they're more stupid than they think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Lunchtime at school is always fun._

"It's six o'clock and I'm out on my own," I sung as I strummed my guitar in front of my friends.

We sat under our favourite oak where we hung out every lunchtime. I sat on the highest root while everyone mingled on the lower ones, eating their lunch.

"I have another mission to go and complete."

I watched Trina under the corner of my eye as she draped herself around Isidoro, feeding him strawberries. She hadn't made any moves to insult me so she must have believed me.

_Did I sound that convincing?_

"I look around, look around, keeping an eye out for danger."

I smiled when I saw Clarence help Julie up so they began to dance with the song. I made sure to keep my beat jumpy so it was the kind of song you would be able to dance to.

"There's only one thing I fear most," I continued to sing, adding a slight dark tone "That's lurking in the shadows, watching me. I can feel him watching me."

_This song was derived from a dream I had a few weeks ago. Most of my songs come from my dreams. This dream was about me being stalked and the song just made itself._

I began to sing the chorus, leaning back on the tree itself and staring up at the trees. I'm going to bring in my violin tomorrow. I have a piece at home that needs to be known to the world. Plus it's a Saturday tomorrow!

"Hikari!"

I struck a wrong note when Isidoro shouted at me. I cringed as everyone groaned at him for disturbing me.

"Yeah?" I called down to him.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

I smiled with a sigh. They were really pushing me to hide my surprise, huh?

"Do you take 'Rockin' all over the world' as an answer?" I asked.

"No!" came a chorus of shouts.

_Aw…_

I sighed and put my guitar down on my lap.

"I'm bringing in my violin!" I supplied.

"More details!" Clarence demanded.

"Uh, I'm going to spend some time with my family before coming over!"

"Details concerning us!" Julie demanded.

"Uh, we can meet up at Uncle Riku's house because he has my present already!"

"Sounds good, what time?"

"Nine o'clock?" I asked with a shrug.

"Too early!" Isidoro complained.

"Ten o'clock, no later!"

"It's a date!" Aviva grinned with a thumbs-up gesture.

I smiled before readying my guitar.

"But then what?" Clarence demanded yet more details.

I nearly slammed my guitar down on my lap impatiently.

"We hang out but no booze!" I barked.

Lots of complaints.

"…Until when the sun goes down," I winked "At the beach!"

A beach party wouldn't be a beach party without alcohol. Several cheers echoed below me as I began to compose a song on the spot, humming. A dark feeling grew over me as I saw over the wall where Abner was demonstrating his Keyblade technique at the primary school. I sighed. I wouldn't abuse my technique like that to get friends. I didn't use my musical talent to draw in my friends either. I socialized and got to know them before hanging out with them. I don't use my popularity to gain friends, I use myself.

"My days end as I'm trying to find where to vent my irritation," I sung softly from the heart "The sky is grey, I can't see anything beyond…"

"Can't you play something a little more cheerful?" Trina called.

I slammed my hand on the strings and glared at her, reminding her silently of our little conversation. She paused before turning her attention back to Isidoro. Growling, I shook my head and leaned over.

"Julie, pass me my notebook please!"

Julie grabbed my blue book and threw it up. I caught it and opened it to my first five notes of the song that I was desperately trying to capture. I played them over, my memory nod serving me at all as I tried to remember the rest of the song. But nothing came to me.

_I will get this song. Someday, I will and it'll be my best work yet._

* * *

**The first song is mine but the second one isn't. The second song is the English lyrics to My Song from Angel Beats. Look it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Babysitting is never fun._

"And then Alex told me that he had a swimming pool all to himself and we're all invited to go round to his tomorrow for his birthday party!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation as we went down to Uncle Riku's house to retrieve my bikini and give back this awful dress. Then we're going to go to Aviva's to give back her underwear.

"Are you going to go to Alex's birthday party?" Abner piped up.

"No," I answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't know who this Alex is."

_I am going to kill him one day…_

"But everyone knows who Alex is!"

"I don't!" I shouted at him, stopping him in his tracks "Now shut up and give me some peace to think over my homework!"

Abner shut his mouth as I marched on towards Uncle Riku's house. I felt myself take some deep calm breaths as I knocked on the door when we arrived.

"What's the matter?" Abner opened his mouth again.

"I said shut it," I hissed.

I began to think happy thoughts. It was mybirthday tomorrow too so this kid's birthday party will be a great distraction for Abner to get here without him interrupting me and giving me the bull about not going to the main island alone. Hello! I'm eighteen tomorrow and I can perfectly take care of myself! And then we have the worrying issue.

_Hey, I appreciate the concern but it's just too much coming from my unwanted Keyblade-bearer of a little brother._

"Hi, Uncle Riku!" Abner chirruped when the door swung open.

I came in, not needing any permission to enter.

"Can we come in?" Abner asked (obviously oblivious to my absence) when I marched over to the bathroom after grabbing my bikini.

"Of course, Abner," I heard Uncle Riku say and I stripped myself out of my dress and underwear.

I discarded the dress aside carelessly before placing my bag and guitar down to put my bikini on. I pulled on my clothes and grabbed Uncle Riku's brush to sort out my hair. It was just a tangle of knots. I stared at my reflection and put the brush down. I had wanted to change my appearance since I was around about thirteen. I wanted a lip pierce. I wanted a tattoo. I wanted coloured streaks in my hair. But my parents disapproved, dad told me that I had to set a good example towards Abner.

_I hate it._

I tucked the underwear into my pocket and grabbed my stuff.

"Thanks for the help, Uncle Riku!" I shouted as I ran downstairs "I'll arrive at around about half-past nine tomorrow!"

"OK, Hikari!" Uncle Riku nodded when I shot out of the house.

"Hey, Kari, wait for me!" Abner shouted and ran after me.

I jumped over Aviva's fence and knocked on her door. She answered it and smiled.

"Nice to see you looking like yourself," she commented as she saw my attire.

I smiled and handed her the panties.

"Cheers," I thanked "Ready for tomorrow?"

"As always!" Aviva smiled widely at me.

"Are you going to Alex's party too?" Abner asked as he arrived next to me, looking up at her.

I face-palmed as Aviva tilted her head to the side.

"No, I'm spending the day with Hikari and our friends," she answered.

"Why?"

My brow twitched as I crouched down to see his face.

"Because she's my friend and that's what friends do," I told him "Now go and see if Mum and Dad are at the beach. I'm going to talk to Aviva about some homework."

Abner nodded cheerfully and ran off to the beach. I stood up and watched him wave to the boat that was coming closer.

"Uh, why does he…?"

"Not know my birthday?"

I sighed and leaned on the doorpost.

"Because the mayor's son is having a birthday party and he's invited," I told her "He's too excited to remember that it's my birthday tomorrow."

"Oh…"

I gave her a small smile.

"But Mum will remember, she always does. You will be at Uncle Riku's tomorrow, right?"

Aviva nodded brightly.

"Right."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as I ran off when the boat hit the beach.

"Bye, Hikari!"

We waved to each other as I legged it towards the boat. Dad began asking Abner about school as I jumped into the boat and smiled at Mum.

"I'll be leaving at around about half past nine tomorrow," I told her and leaned back in the boat, swinging my feet to rest on the opposite edge of the boat.

"Isn't that a bit early?" Mum frowned.

"Nah," I waved a hand and winked "I'll be taking my violin over too."

"That's alright with me," Mum nodded with a smile.

I grinned back as Dad began to row us back home. Tomorrow was going to be great.

_Nothing could possibly ruin it._


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy Birthday to you…_

I woke up and smiled when I saw the clock. It was eight o'clock and it was my eighteenth birthday. I grinned and jumped out of my bed. I began to gather up my latest violin symphony that I had perfected last night in between my Physics homework. I threw my wardrobe open and began rifling through my clothes. After throwing on my cerulean bikini, purple tank top and jean shorts, I ran downstairs with my violin, placing it on the sofa and sat myself at the breakfast table.

"Happy Birthday, Hikari," Mum said as she shut the oven "I've just finished baking your birthday cake."

"Is that it?" I asked pointing to the one in the oven.

"No, that one's Alex's. I know you don't like big cakes."

That's true. Mum opened the fridge to get the cake and placed it in front of me. I laughed as it was a lemon cheesecake that was as big as my plate with little black music notes.

"Oh, mum, I love you," I said as I kissed her cheek and dug my fork into the cheesecake.

Mum's cheesecakes were the freaking best in the whole entire universe. I began to eat and heard Dad training Abner outside.

_As usual._

"Will you hear my symphony?" I offered after getting sick and tired of the shouts.

"If you manage to eat half of your birthday cake," she teased and I ate faster.

The music notes were made out of dark chocolate and it went really well with the lemon cream. The biscuit base was made out of chocolate chip cookies, my favourite! I managed to eat it all without stopping and began licking the plate clean. Mum laughed as she checked on Alex's birthday cake.

"You greedy pig," she muttered as I wiped my lips clean and grinned sheepishly "Let's hear your symphony."

I grabbed my violin and readied it after a bit of tuning. I then closed my eyes and began to play. I calmly moved my bow up and down, smiling softly as I recalled the dream I had that inspired me to compose it.

_It was…odd. I was on a raft out at sea. The sail blocked my vision of the sun so I was in the shade. The raft swayed from side to side and I dipped my hand in the water, letting the little fishes come up and nip the dead skin on my hand off. Crates were placed around the small mast and I opened one to find some strawberries. I took one and closed the crate while eating it. I climbed up the mast and looked around. All I saw was sea and the seagulls circling above me. I could not see land nor could I see any other ships. I slid back down into the shade and lay down. The raft rocked from side to side and I could hear a faint violin in the distance. I began humming along to it and my symphony was engraved in my mind._

The whole piece was ten minutes. My mother began clapping and I bowed with a grin.

"Lovely, Hikari," she praised "It was nice and soothing. A perfect way to start your birthday."

"Thanks," I said as I placed my violin back in its case "I'll just go and prepare the raft. Dad and Abner will want it later to get to Alex's right?"

Mum sighed and nodded.

"Bye!" I called and ran out, grabbing my bag along the way.

"Have a nice day!" Mum called out of the window.

"Hikari!"

I paused as Abner discarded his Keyblade to run up to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes and sighed.

"To Uncle Riku's," I said as Dad came up to us.

"For how long?" Dad asked with a frown.

"I'm staying over the mainland for the whole day," I said with a raised eyebrow "I won't be back until late."

Dad sighed and I stepped forward to interrupt him.

"It's my eighteenth birthday today, I can do what I like with or without your permission," I growled.

He paused and furrowed his eyebrows. Abner did the same.

"It's not your birthday," Dad said "Your birthday's next month, 20th August."

My jaw dropped as Abner nodded.

"It's Alex's birthday today!" he piped up.

I stepped back, tears pooling in my eyes. And I lost it.

"I WAS BORN ON FRIDAY THE 13TH OF JULY!" I yelled at him, placing my violin and bag down to swagger at him "Don't you DARE tell me it's not my birthday today to me and then say that my birthday is the exact same date of my wimp of a little brother!"

"Hikari!" he barked at me, shock evident in his eyes.

"I have just had enough of you," I snarled "I've had enough of him too!"

I pointed a finger at Abner as I stepped forward, making them step back.

"I am old enough to be free of your rules and be free of you! I can stay out as long as I want, when I want and you can't do anything about because I am eighteen fucking years old! And yes, I have the liberty to swear too!"

I glared at them before picking my stuff up.

"Screw you, Mr and Miss 'I Can Wield the Keyblade Therefore I Am More Important than Everyone Else'," I growled before running off into the jungle to get to the raft.

I shoved the raft into the sea with my bags on it. I stripped to my bikini once on board and stuffed my clothes into my backpack. I then slid off and began to push the raft over towards the mainland, just because it was faster than rowing.


	8. Chapter 8

_What a way to start my birthday…_

I sniffed, brushing my tears away as I waited for Uncle Riku to answer the door. I don't even know why I'm crying, I don't care if Abner and Dad don't know when my birthday is. I don't care at all. I don't want them ruining it. But Dad needs to know that I am eighteen now and I can do what I like, when I like and how I like it. I could even save some money to move to another house on the mainland.

"Hikari?"

I looked up at Uncle Riku and walked inside, grabbing a towel to dry my hair off and not even bothering to go and change out of my bikini.

"Hikari, what's wrong?" Uncle Riku asked as I grabbed another towel and dumped it on the sofa so I could sit on it.

I rubbed my eyes as I dumped my bags next to me.

"Nothing," I sniffed as I bent my head down and dried my hair with the other towel.

_Stupid Dad, stupid Abner, stupid pride, stupid, stupid, stupid excuse of a warm family and a home…_

I felt strong calloused hands over mine to stop me from drying my hair.

"You'll get a headache like that," he said and began to dry my hair more gently than I had originally been.

I folded my arms and blinked away the tears as he finished drying my hair off. When he pulled away, I stared at the coffee table blankly, still angry.

"Hikari, get changed at least," Uncle Riku said softly "You'll catch a cold."

I scowled but grabbed my backpack and stormed off to the bathroom. I flung my bikini into the sink and stepped in the shower to have a nice warm shower to calm myself. I sighed as the hot water hit my skin, relaxing and soothing me as I washed the salt water off me. Soon I was fully clothed, with my own underwear that I remembered to bring along. I sniffed and adjusted my tank top before grabbing my backpack and entering the living room. Uncle Riku smiled sympathetically and held out a small white box with a turquoise ribbon around it.

"Happy Birthday."

The anger washed out of me and I smiled back. At least someone here knows that it's my birthday.

"Thanks," I sighed and placed my backpack on my sofa to receive it.

I tilted my head and tugged the ribbon off. I slowly lifted the lid, gasped and threw myself into Uncle Riku to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Uncle Riku chuckled as he staggered and I withdrew to take my present out. It was an ocarina. The ceramic was white with little violets painted on. I ran my hand up and down the small wind instrument and I looked up at Uncle Riku. Slowly I lifted the mouthpiece to my mouth and began to experiment with my new instrument. I sat down and continued to play with it as Uncle Riku left to finish his breakfast off.

_I didn't even notice the clock striking ten until…_

"Hikari, your friends are here," Uncle Riku said and I lifted my lips of the ocarina.

I turned and grinned as Aviva, Julie, Clarence and Isidoro came into the living room.

"Now," Aviva said as she sat down next to me "We do all have presents for you but Clarence is the only person who can give his to you now."

I tilted my head and looked at Clarence. Clarence smiled as he held out a black rectangular box with a white ribbon around it to me. I leaned over and pulled the ribbon off, gasping as I lifted the lid. Inside lay a set of clothes with some make-up.

"Makeover time!" Julie declared as she snatched the box out of Clarence's hands and Aviva pulled me over to the bathroom.

"Arms up!" Aviva ordered and I did so automatically.

"H-Hey!" I exclaimed as Aviva pulled my top off and Julie yanked my shorts down, leaving me in my underwear.

"Oh, good you've got your own!" Aviva grinned as she grabbed the white t-shirt and pulled it over me.

"Right leg up," Julie ordered and lifted my right leg up so I could step into the black jeans "Now left…"

"Get me out of here!" I yelled, hoping that one of the boys could come up and save me.

_I hate surprises like this…_

I was slipped into the black jacket then suddenly I was held down into a chair Aviva had brought along and my hands were slammed down in front of me. Aviva grasped my right while Julie grasped the other. My eyes widened when they put two bottles of black nail polish in front of me and they began to paint my nails. I tried to wrestle myself out of their grip but they just tightened their hold on me.

"This colour looks lovely on you!" Julie exclaimed as she finished my thumb.

"No it doesn't!" I exclaimed back and yelped as Aviva's grip nearly cut off my blood circulation.

"There we are!" Aviva said as they finally freed my hands and I looked at my blackened nails in awe and horror "Get her ready, Julie!"

I gasped as they grabbed my shorts and top to tie my legs to the legs of the chair and I was lain down.

"Guys…" I said as I glanced at Aviva who opened up some black lipstick "Oh God, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Two hours of hell later…

I kept my eyes closed as I was shoved in front of Uncle Riku's body mirror.

"Come on, Hikari," Julie said poking me "Open your eyes."

"No," I replied.

"Hi-ka-ri," Aviva poked me with every syllable of my name.

"No."

"Hi-ka-ri," the girls chanted on either side of me and poked me at the same time.

"Fine!"

I opened my eyes and I widened them when I saw what I looked like. The girls had managed to mascara and eyeliner my eyes and the brightness in my eyes certainly stood out. My lips were black too from the lipstick. I parted them in awe as I looked at my attire. I had a white t-shirt on with a black jacket over it. A chain was attached to the breast pocket as an accessory. I had black jeans on with a similar chain attached to one of the pockets. I had been wrestled into a pair of boots that had chains hanging on them too.

"…"

_I look like a proper rock star…_

"See?" Julie said with a grin "You look wonderful."

"Let's show the boys!" Aviva proposed and they both dragged me downstairs, arms linked firmly around mine.

I stumbled along the floor as I was pushed into the dining room in front of Uncle Riku, Clarence and Isidoro. Clarence and Isidoro smiled while Uncle Riku raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"I see what the screaming was about," he commented.

I chuckled shyly as the boys stood up.

"Next stop, the hairdressers!" Julie said as they all marched me out of the house.

I saw Clarence and Isidoro grab my bags and called.

"Uh, bye Uncle Riku!"

"Have fun now!"

_I hope so…_

One trip to the hairdressers later…

"Oh Julie, you're so wonderful!" I exclaimed as I hugged her after getting purple streaks done in my hair.

"It's nothing," Julie smiled as she hugged me back.

"Come on, no time to waste!" Aviva said as she dragged me off with the others trailing behind.

I gasped as she dragged me into the piercing shop.

"One bottom lip pierce for my friend, please!" Aviva said as she paid the cashier.

"Alright, get in the chair," the man grunted.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

_I'm getting a lip pierce? Sweet!_

Half an hour of pain in the lip later…

"We're going to find a place to eat for lunch now," Clarence decided as we came out of the piercing shop "How about you give Hikari your present while prepare a birthday lunch for the birthday girl?"

"Said birthday girl is worried about ruining Aviva's present," I muttered as I felt the stud in my bottom lip.

They laughed around me and Isidoro grabbed my arm.

"Here we go," he said as we went down the street.

I looked around and gasped as we stopped in front of the tattoo shop.

"Now I've seen it all," I whispered as Isidoro chuckled and we went in.

_This is bloody brilliant…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ow!_

I winced as the needle pricked my skin again as I had a snake tattoo done down my spine and over my shoulder. I sighed and buried my face in my arms.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have picked such a big tattoo," I murmured.

Isidoro chuckled as he sat next to me.

"Well, it could be worse."

I snorted.

"Yeah, I could have tattoos done all over m-YOW!"

"You're doing well," the tattoo artist tried to comfort me.

I grumbled into my arms.

"Hey, Hikari," Isidoro began to talk "I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure, anything and don't mind the spontan-OW!"

I hissed as I tried to bear the pain.

"Did you attack Trina yesterday?"

_Uh-oh…_

I lifted my head and blinked at him questioningly.

"Trina told me that you tried to strangle her out of jealously."

My brow twitched.

"I wrapped my hair around her neck, yes," I said "But it was because she punched me."

"Trina would do no such thing," Isidoro said with a frowned.

"Who do you trust more, your girlfriend or your childhood friend?"

He raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"So you are jealous?" he said "I know about your crush."

My heart leapt and I looked away, twitching as I felt more pain on my back.

"I am not jealous," I growled "I am offended that you'd rather trust someone who's only known you for seven years over someone who's known you for fourteen."

"But does that give you a reason to attack her?"

"Ow!" I hissed before glaring at Isidoro "She started it!"

"Trina would never do such a thing!"

I lifted my upper torso to not disturb the tattoo artist like a serpent about to strike, bringing the towel up with me to over my breasts. I glared at him with all my might before exploding.

_How dare he!_

"Get out! Get out, I don't want to see you ever again for today!" I yelled at him, making him fall out of his chair.

He stared at me with wide eyes but got up, reaching for my violin so he could go back to the others.

"Don't touch it!" I shouted and he withdrew his hand "And don't you dare take any part in my birthday any longer! Go to your precious Trina and tell her that she's won and she's right about everything LIKE ALWAYS!"

I watched as he legged it out of the shop. I moved my body back down and laid myself out, staring into the wall.

"Use as much ink as you want, I don't really care about the pain," I murmured "Make this a very expensive tattoo…"

The young man patted me on the shoulder.

"Shall I extend it?" he offered.

"…Extend the tail to my left calf."

"Of course."

I let him peel my trousers off carefully and covered my hips with a towel as he extended the tattoo.

Two hours of excruciating pain later…

"Thanks again," I said as I picked up my violin.

"It's alright, Hikari," the tattoo artist said as I smiled to myself at how expensive the bill was "If you want to talk about anything, my shop is always open."

I felt…warm. I had never been allowed to be around this area before. This guy was really nice.

_He's a good listener._

"Bye," I said and walked out of the shop.

It had taken me at least fifteen minutes to recover from the pain but it was all worth it. My snake was beautiful. An emerald snake that started from my left calf and its head rested itself neatly on my right shoulder. Its pink tongue was visible as my shirt and jacket covered its head. I began to head towards the school, not really in a mood to see any of my other friends. I didn't want to risk seeing Isidoro with them. As I climbed over the school gates, I mulled over our now non-existent friendship. We knew each other since we were four years old. He liked to push his sausages onto my plate at school dinners. I gave him my mash potato in exchange and the teachers wouldn't notice as we ate the food we preferred. I got to know Clarence well because of him too.

_They were my only friends in primary school…_

I climbed up to my favourite tree root on the tree that we usually hung about at lunchtime. I took my violin out of its case and began to compose. Composing calmed me, it made me feel better if I had just been in a fight. It distracted me, encouraging me to find different songs that are just waiting to be written. And it was how I met Aviva.

_She found me here, playing my guitar. I was practicing for a guitar exam and she criticized me. But we became fast friends. I got to know Julia through her._

I'm not sure how long I had composed for but I heard the clock strike three. My stomach grumbled and I bit back a growl.

"Might as well go look for them," I muttered as I packed my violin away and jumped down.

I checked all the restaurants I could find until I found them waiting outside Mrs Gee's restaurant. I smiled and came over, sitting down next to Aviva.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized with a small smile.

"What took you?" Aviva said as she checked her watch.

"Isidoro," I said with a grimace "So, what are we eating?"

Everyone looked at one another and I cracked my knuckles.

"What happened?" asked Clarence with a concerned frown.

"You'd probably want to hear Isidoro's story after this," I sighed and sat back "But he accused me of attacking Trina out of jealousy."

Julia's eyes widened.

"And you reacted…how?"

"Well I just told him the truth but he believed Trina over me," I scowled as I folded my arms behind my head "And I told him to get out and I wished to never see him again today."

Silence fell over the table and I glanced at the menu.

"A huge plate of ratatouille please," I said.

_Nothing's going to ruin my birthday. Not even Isidoro._


	10. Chapter 10

_This ocarina is tricky to play…_

I removed my new ocarina from my mouth and placed it on my lap to watch Clarence attempt a back flip on the beach. He failed miserably of course and landed flat on his back. Julie shrieked as Aviva and I winced.

"That must have hurt…" I muttered and shifted uncomfortably.

I was wearing bandages underneath my clothes for my tattoo. The tongue of the snake wasn't covered because the shop ran out of bandages. It was so uncomfortable, especially with the sweat building up from the trapped warmth. I gently prodded my lip stud before looking out to sea.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Half past one," came the slurred answer from Clarence.

_Someone's been drinking too much…_

"I need to get back," I said before yawning.

"I'll give you a lift," Aviva said as she gathered up the empty beer bottles and put them in a box, ready to take them to a recycling bin.

I nodded. It wasn't safe to take a raft across this late at night. When my bags, myself and Aviva were in Aviva's boat, we started rowing in sync towards the island.

"I bet dad's pacing the living room now," I muttered sullenly.

"Cheer up 'Kari," Aviva said with a smile "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Getting thrown in to be fed to the sharks. It happened to my older brother."

Aviva gasped and I chuckled.

"Just joking," I grinned.

_Aviva can be fooled so easily…_

Aviva sighed and giggled with me.

"You can be so blunt that everything you say sounds believable."

Yep. Perfect way to get out of detentions for not doing any homework. I tilted my chin up with a smirk.

"Or you could just be really gullible," I pointed out.

"I am not!"

I laughed as Aviva shoved me roughly.

"You so are," I said as we hit the sand bank.

I grabbed my ocarina, violin and bag of clothes before jumping out of the boat and pushing it back into the sea.

"Hey, if your dad gives you a hard time, just ignore him," Aviva said as she turned to start rowing back.

"I always do," I muttered.

Aviva smiled, leaned in and...kissed me on the cheek...what? I blushed and stood frozen on the spot as she began rowing away. My cheeks burned. I've just been kissed by a girl...a female...someone of my own gender... I placed a hand over where her lips had met my skin and thought quietly. I didn't really mind though. Aviva's my friend and all, she hasn't kissed me before but why did it feel...nice? I shook my head and growled. I've probably been drinking too much. Never mind.

_I hate alcohol…_

I began to walk home, yawning and feeling fatigue taking over me already. I shoved the door open and dumped my bags on the sofa. The kitchen light flicked on and I froze. I turned and saw my dad standing by the sink, arms folded and a disapproving look crossing his features. I sighed and sat on the back of the sofa to listen to what he had to say.

"Hikari…"

_Here it comes…_

"I'm sorry."

_HUH?_

I jolted in surprise, eyes wide as saucers and gaped at him. Did he just apologize? My dad? Apologize? For the first time ever in my existence he has apologized? Dad nodded to the kitchen table where a small box and card lay.

"Happy belated birthday."

_Oh yeah, it's past midnight._

My hands twitched and I turned away from the present.

"It's nothing," I said "You're always busy with Abner, of course you'd forget something so insignificant as my birthday."

"Hikari…"

"Just admit it!"

I glared at him, my whole being shaking with anger, hate and some sorrow.

"You stopped caring about me ever since you found out I could not wield a Keyblade!" I shouted, tears brimming my eyes.

"…"

I hugged myself, my nails digging into my skin. I let a few tears trail down my cheeks and glared into the space next to me.

_It hurt when he pushed me away when we were told I couldn't wield the Keyblade. He spent so much time with me, he was so nice to me and played with me so much… He even helped me with homework at primary school and after that we did a bit of combat training. That all changed when Abner was born and he never looked at me again. It was very apparent that I couldn't wield the Keyblade but some guy came along to look at me and it was confirmed that I didn't have that kind of power._

I let out a small sob and wiped the tears away.

"Hikari."

I held my breath when dad suddenly appeared before me and hugged me. Painful memories that I thought were forgotten came rushing to me and I began to cry harder.

_He used to hug me like this every time I got hurt…_

I shoved him away, keeping him at an arm's distance and breathed heavily. I glared at his oversized shoes and snarled.

"Don't do that again," I said in a low tone.

His hand suddenly cupped my chin and tilted it so he could look at my face. His eyes narrowed as they locked themselves onto the ruby lip stud in my lip piercing.

"Hikari, what's this?"

He prodded my new lip pierce and I slapped his hand away.

"Aviva's birthday present," I answered.

"Hikari…"

"Shut up."

I grabbed the ocarina and stormed upstairs before dad could lecture me about having facial piercings which may affect my health and how people around me would think about me. I didn't care, I really didn't care, it was my choice, it was something Aviva paid for it to be done and if anyone doesn't like it, tough. I closed my bedroom door and locked it so he couldn't follow me. I threw myself on the bed and buried my face in the pillows, letting myself succumb to slumber.

_I have had enough of this life._


	11. Chapter 11

_I hate him._

"Hikari!" Mum knocked on my door after I barricaded it with my wardrobe "Come out and have some breakfast please!"

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled as I curled up on my bed, hugging my body that was covered in bandages "Leave me alone already!"

"But…!"

I closed my eyes, plugging my ears and at the top of my voice I began singing each and every one of my scales to calm myself down and to drown out anyone's voices. My voice hurt my head and I could feel the glass of my window vibrating whenever I hit the highest note. I felt as if I was consumed by a black fire of hatred and anger. Its flames were licking at me, taunting me, reminding me of all those memories that I enjoyed with dad and how he suddenly ignored me and began focusing on Abner when they told us I couldn't wield a Keyblade.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…_

My head snapped up and my heart nearly stopped as I hummed an extra four notes from that song. I began singing the same nine notes over and over again, my head going into a muddle of confusion and excitement. I could sing more notes and I didn't have to wait another year or so to have them come to me! I continued singing them, grabbing my book and writing them down next to the five notes that were already on the front page. Those notes could do as a first line! My heart pulsed as I racked my brain, singing the notes over and over and over and over and…

"Hikari!" Abner suddenly wailed in front of my door "Please come out!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, my voice hoarse from all the singing.

_The notes…aren't coming back to me…_

I slammed my hand on the book in frustration, snarling as I lost the feeling to remember the whole song. I sat back on my bed, my hands cushioning my head on the pillow. I took a deep breath and sighed, calming myself down and listening to Abner's retreating footsteps. Hopefully he won't disturb me anymore…

"Hikari," dad's voice eventually reached my room "Come out now. Stop being so ridiculous."

My vein pulsed in annoyance and I sat up.

"I don't want to be disturbed," I answered simply.

"Hikari, I just want to talk."

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" I snapped back bitterly "Well sorry, I can't talk at the moment. Try again before you rejected me as your daughter."

_Just go away already…_

"Hikari…I never rejected you as a daughter."

"Yes you have," I argued folding my arms.

"No, I've always treated you as my daughter…"

"Well I certainly need more affection than you could possibly know!" I snapped at him.

_I need more affection than you know…that's nine syllables!_

I sat up and looked at the notes.

"I need more affection than you know," I sung.

No, no! It didn't seem right! It didn't sound right! I growled as a voice began singing those words in my head. Even that voice wasn't making sense!

_I need more affection than you know._

I know I do! I snarled and covered my ears to block out my surroundings. What was the voice doing…? It was singing the line differently to what it originally had been telling me! I opened my eyes with a gasp when I realised: the voice was singing the words and notes **backwards**.

"Voice recorder," I muttered as I jumped off my bed and dashed to my drawers, sharply opening the bottom one.

I grabbed the silver voice recorder and jumped back on the bed to sing the notes backwards. I then recorded my voice backwards.

"Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I."

_YES!_

I grinned and lay back. My first line! I captured the first line of that song! This will be great!

"Hikari!" dad knocked on my door and tried to open it "Hikari, are you listening to me?"

My smile faded and I grabbed my remote to turn on my stereos. Lucifer's Datenshi Blue started playing and I grabbed my drumsticks to play with the song. Lucifer was one of my favourite rock bands and they partially inspired me to become a rock musician. Yuki was my favourite member. He's the lead guitarist and boy can he strike a few epic cords on that guitar of his! I drummed along with the song, imaging myself to be Santa, the drummer of the band. He was such an awesome drummer! Towa was an awesome bass guitar player too, plus he had long hair and he looked somewhat like a girl. And then there was Atsuro, the other guitar player. He was cute with his dyed red hair and all but he could do with a bit of work with his fingering. Well, that was just my opinion anyway, after all he was just that young when the band was active.

_Is someone calling me?_

I couldn't hear much apart from the song and the drums in front of me. I let out my stress, my arms delivering blow after blow on the drum kit. I loved this song so much. I nodded my head to the beat and began grinning as the chorus began coming up. Sakuyra is a good vocalist and was considered to be the most popular of the group back in the day. But to be honest, I was a Yuki fan all the way. Yuki had nice long hair and for some reason I've always been into guys who had long hair.

_Blue, datenshi blue…_

Sweat rolled down my forehead as the room began to heat up from my playing. I paused for a while and swivelled round to open my window. A cool wind breezed through the room and I sighed, finally calming down. I leaned out, my elbows resting on the window sill and breathed in the fresh sea air. I smiled softly to myself as the sweaty bandages cooled on my skin and I began to take them off. They pooled around my drum stool and I sat still, naked and letting the wind cool me down. I heard dad and Abner training outside, the clashes of Keyblades sparking a small fire of hatred inside me again. I closed my eyes and sighed, my tongue gently poking my lip stud. I felt like a changed woman now. Free and independent of my parents' decisions. And my next decision is to get all my stuff and get out there to explore the different worlds out there.

_And like Lucifer, climb to the top of the music world…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Food rations, check…_

I hauled my bag over my shoulder and stared out of the window. My room was pretty empty by now. When my parents and Abner went to the mainland to go shopping, I used to opportunity to pack my instruments and take them to the hidden Gummi ship, further into the island. I didn't know how to fly one but I should be smart enough to figure this and that out. I threw my rope made out of my bandages and bed sheets out of the window, tying one end to the bedpost securely. I tested if it would hold before climbing out of the window. I was halfway down the cottage until I fell because the improvised rope came loose. Luckily the sand cushioned my fall somewhat but the landing still hurt!

_Me and my stupid knots…_

But still, at least I'd be able to hide the makeshift rope…wait, they'd figure out how I escaped by seeing my empty bed sheets. I really am stupid. Sighing, I took it with me anyway. I trekked through the forest carefully before sneaking on board the Gummi ship that was covered by the overgrown trees. It may be difficult to get this thing working and flying but I can't really turn back now. I dumped my bag with the rest of my luggage and closed the door behind me. I sat down at the control panel and bit my lip. All this looked really complicated. I began studying all the buttons before flicking the engine on when I found the switch. The ship spluttered and rumbled from being unused for all these years. I waited for a while, wondering what I could do until the ship suddenly left the ground, sending me tumbling around the cockpit in surprise.

_This is what seatbelts are for~!_

"Shut up," I grumbled to my inside voice before getting up and strapping myself back in the pilot seat.

Screens lit up and I had to quickly move my head in different directions to see what was going on with the ship. It looked like it was on auto-pilot as it weaved in and out of the trees then went straight up to leave the world. My heart was pounding so much, I almost forgot to figure out how to move this thing. I experimented pressing one button and a screen of some sort of map came up. Oh yeah, where was I going to go? The ship suddenly jolted and I looked out, gasping in wonder. I was actually out of my home world! I glanced back to where Destiny Islands were and my eyes widened at how small it looked as I drifted away from it. I wouldn't be able to continue my education or see my friends again… I grimaced and turned to the control panel. Where was I going?

_Well which world sounded the best from Mum and dad's stories?_

I snapped my head up and managed to set a course up for Radiant Garden. The ship jolted and then shot through space so fast, I nearly lost my stomach's contents. I began to shiver from the cold and reached out for the makeshift rope. I pulled the bandages away and shook the sheet out to wrap myself in. I yawned tiredly, leaning back on the chair and glancing at how much time it would take to actually reach Radiant Garden. An estimate of about two hours was said on one of the screens and I sat back, staring at the control panel uneasily. I put the autopilot to be safe. Hopefully any malfunctions or problems should wake me up. I yawned deeply and my eyelids drooped. Damn, it would have been easier if I had a co-pilot or something… Yawning again, I shrugged off my minor dilemma and drifted off to sleep.

Roughly two hours later…

My eyes flew open as a loud alarm went off. I sat up immediately and my eyes widened when I found out that I was outside the world of Radiant Garden. There was no mistaking that large castle and how the world seemed to positively glow as if it was the centre of the universe. I took hold of the steering wheel and proceeded to drive into the world to land. I looked around the area to find somewhere to land. Where did Dad usually land? He said something about a garage of sorts… I then spotted an open space on the outskirts of the town. I gently lowered the ship…then realised I hadn't lowered it gently enough and crash landed. Though thankfully it wasn't that bad, I probably dented or scratched the poor thing though… I glanced up at the sky and figured that it was early in the morning or something.

"Hey!"

Huh? I blinked when the door was knocked on. I unstrapped myself from the pilot seat and opened it. A girl about my age with long blonde hair and crimson eyes stood outside, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice concerned "I saw you crash here and…"

I smiled and waved her off.

"I'm fine," I said "First time I flew this bloody thing anyway."

The girl looked surprised and smiled.

"Oh," she murmured shyly and glanced at my luggage "Are you a traveller?"

I smirked and took out my guitar.

"Just a rock musician," I said with a smile "I'm looking for somewhere to start playing for money."

The girl gasped and squealed.

"I love rock music!" she declared "You can stay with us!"

I smiled softly.

"Well I need to get to know you first," I said "What's your name?"

"Claudia Strife," the girl as she held out her hand.

"Hikari," I replied and shook her hand "Just Hikari."

_Claudia Strife…sounds like one of dad's friends: Cloud Strife…_

"So what bands do you like?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm a Lucifer fan, I love the Gazette and this and that, you?"

I smiled.

"I like those bands too," I said "Lucifer mostly."

"Oh my Shiva!" Claudia squealed and jumped on the spot "I'm the only one here who loves Lucifer!"

"Not any more, dear."

We laughed and sighed. I glanced at my luggage.

"I'm a one man band mostly," I explained "I compose songs and record them with all my instruments."

"Are you serious?!" Claudia exclaimed "That is so cool!"

"Not really," I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Can you play me a song?" Claudia asked clasping her hands together.

"Uh…"

I looked away and bit my lip.

"Well, I could do an acoustic now, my stereos will take a long time to set up to play an actual song…"

"That's alright!" Claudia enthusiastically dragged me out of the Gummi ship and sat me down on a rock.

She sat down in front of me, gazing up at me expectantly. I cleared my throat and did a quick warm-up.

"What kind of song?" I asked.

"Anything!" Claudia shrugged "I just want to see how good you are!"

_She's like Aviva when I first met her…_

I smiled and laughed.

"Alright."

I leaned back and began strumming my guitar.

"Here I go again," I sung softly "It's something that can't be helped. These crystal drops falling from my eyes."

_I was thinking about my dad when this song formed._

"And landing on my arms, onto my legs. Only seen by me, never seen by you."

_This was shortly after I had my first dream and I had argued with dad that day._

"Never seen by you…"

I picked up the beat and started the chorus.

"Would you ever understand my pain?" I sang louder "Have you ever felt this agony? Could you ever understand the reason, the reason behind these tears? These silent and unseen tears of mine…?"

I stopped and blinked in bewilderment as a small crowd had formed around Claudia. Claudia tilted her head.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"N-No!" I stuttered as I regained my posture "But…"

I stared pointedly at the crowd and one boy snickered.

"Well your crash landing was so loud that some people have to check it out!" he grinned.

"Yeah!" said his twin.

I blushed and shied away.

"Uh…"

Claudia began clapping loudly then turned to a man with blonde spiky hair.

"Can she stay with us, Daddy?!" she asked ardently.

_Daddy? Does this mean this is the Cloud Strife dad told me about?_

I looked at the man who had his arms folded and he sighed.

"As long as she doesn't wake us up with her music?" he shrugged.

"I won't, sir!" I promised.

He narrowed his eyes then nodded in approval.

"Yay!" Claudia clapped happily.

I smiled softly.

_Great…_


	13. Chapter 13

_It's been four months…_

"Oh, he totally had his eye on you!" Claudia giggled as we walked down the outskirts of Radiant Garden "You must ask him out!"

I laughed.

"No way."

I had discovered that I was a lesbian during my four month stay. It was strange but I couldn't forget Aviva at all. I wanted to go back to Destiny Islands and hug her for some reason. And kiss her cheek like she had the last time I saw her. Then I realised how beautiful Claudia looked. Her sky blue eyes were so beautiful, I couldn't forget her and I wanted to spend more and more time with her alone. I eventually concluded that I was a lesbian because I found none of the boys attractive at all. We sat outside the Gummi Ship and began to watch the sunset. I glanced at Claudia and smiled to myself.

_I want to tell her but…_

I'm too scared to tell my new best friend that I'm a lesbian and that I have a crush on her. I sighed and lay back to stare at the sky. It was a pretty sky. It's been four months but no-one's come after me. I suppose I did take the only transport out of the world. I haven't heard much news about Destiny Islands either and I can't go back, not when I've started my dream.

"It's a pretty sight isn't it?" Claudia asked softly.

_Not as pretty as you…_

It was pretty painful. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold these emotions in me. I gazed at her and smiled.

"Sure, but seeing the sunset across the sea is much prettier."

I then bit my tongue and began fiddling with my lip pierce. That had not supposed to come out like that. When I saw Claudia's blue gaze meet with mine, I knew I sounded like a homesick child.

"I thought you didn't want to go back home?" she said.

"I never said that," I said sitting up abruptly "I just…miss my home."

She raised a sceptical eyebrow and I winced.

"Hey, you'd feel a little homesick after spending four months away from your home," I reasoned.

She smiled briefly.

"I suppose so," she shrugged and sat back.

I sat back with her and we stared at the sky that was slowly revealing the stars one by one. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"One of those stars is my birthplace," I murmured "I'm not sure which, but I know one of them must be it."

"It's so wonderful," Claudia murmured "And so pretty. I would love to go travelling."

"…Maybe someday I'll take you up."

Claudia looked at me and I tilted my head to glance at her.

"When Cid and the twins finish fixing up the Gummi Ship."

Yeah, that Gummi Ship took quite a hit and Cid decided that it wasn't even flyable before it crashed. So the twins, Crash and Mayhem, decided to help because engineering seemed that interesting to them. I had asked their mother, Yuffie, why she had named her sons such bizarre names. It turned out that those names just came around due to their personality. Their real names are Vincent and Barrett, two friends that Yuffie missed dearly. I didn't question any further.

_Friends and family are…touchy subjects…_

I felt my hand cover Claudia's, a slight blush crossing my face. My heart began beating faster than normal and sighed.

"OK, Claudia, I can't take it anymore," I said and sat up to look down at her "I'm just going to come out of the closet and confess that I'm a lesbian."

_Woah…well done, stupid nerves…_

Claudia's eyes widened as she sat up and shifted away slightly.

"Uh…what?" she said.

"And there's something else," I said a little bit too quickly "I…Ilikeyou!"

Claudia was up on her feet now, staring at me a bit shocked. I was having trouble breathing, placing a hand over my heart.

"I…don't swing that way," Claudia said calmly and began walking off.

"Claudia!"

I grabbed her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to say it and…and…"

"Let go of me, freak!"

Lightning struck me and I let go automatically. I stared at her in shock and hugged myself.

"Forget about this, can we still be friends?"

"No!"

An icicle pierced my heart. I stared at her, my jaw slack in shock.

"But…but…"

Claudia turned to me and gave me a cold glare.

"How can I pretend to forget that you're a lesbian?" she asked "Homosexuality is wrong, Hikari. It isn't natural. You should know that."

_No…it's not wrong…_

"Claudia, I…"

"Look, I can't be friends with someone who's gay!" Claudia turned her back "I want you to move out of my house by the time I get back!"

She flounced off and tears stung my eyes. Great, Hikari. You just lost a new best friend and she totally thinks if you as a freak because of your sexuality. I turned away and began to walk. I don't know how long I walked but eventually I found a spot where I knew I was alone. I took a deep breath.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

I could hear birds take to the sky at my yell. I fell to my knees and covered my face when the tears spilt. I began sobbing uncontrollably, my chest heaving up and down with my make-up running down my face along with my tears. I had never been so…wretched in my life. I never knew Claudia was such a bitch, a homophobic one at that! She was so nice, so kind, so caring that I thought she would have at least been comfortable enough to still be friends. I rocked myself, crying and mourning for my former friendship.

_La, la, la, la…_

My eyes snapped open as I heard more of that song. The song that I had a line for. The second line had started and I could hear four notes this time! But as soon as I realised the notes were in my head, they began to fade away. I sighed in frustration and shook my head. Sniffing, I wiped away my tears and heard footsteps. Footsteps made by boots. Said boots reached my vision and I looked up. I saw two blue wings attached to the person's hips and looked up further to see a cold icy blue gaze. He had a single wing on his right shoulder and long silver hair. He smirked softly and went down to one knee.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I recognized him.

"You…you're Sephiroth aren't you?" I whispered.

He smirked wider and I knew my confirmation was right.

_I'm so dead…_


	14. Chapter 14

_How did this happen?_

I shivered as Sephiroth's gloved hand cupped my chin and tilted my face so he could examine me like a piece of meat.

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm just curious," he replied coolly "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

I swallowed and shook my head. He looked into my eyes before smiling widely.

"No, but you do bear a resemblance to the Key-bearer," he noted.

I sighed tiredly and hunched my shoulders.

"Yeah, he's my dad and no, I can't wield the Keyblade," I said as if I had rehearsed it for some play.

"Oh?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"How unfortunate, the daughter of the Key-bearer cannot continue the legacy for her family," he drawled in a mocking tone.

_If he wasn't so terrifying, I'd slap him!_

"The legacy is being continued by my younger brother who can wield the Keyblade," I snarled "Apparently I'm not good enough to wield a Keyblade."

Sephiroth pulled me up onto my feet when he stood up.

"You have a Key-bearer's blood within you," he said, his hand trailing over my shoulders as he circled me curiously "Surely you must be worthy to wield the Keyblade…?"

"Well I'm not," I sighed and shrugging my shoulders.

Sephiroth suddenly placed his hands over my ears and paused.

"…You're not looking down the right path," he said as he lifted his hands away and walked into my line of view.

"What, you mean I can't wield the Keyblade because I'm gay?" I raised an eyebrow.

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head.

"No, that's ridiculous," he said folding his arms and staring at me "You're looking down the path of light. But because you have this feeling of not belonging there, you can't wield the Keyblade."

"And…?"

_I'm not exactly getting the point here…_

"You can wield the Keyblade," Sephiroth said which caught my full attention "But not through light."

Eventually it clicked in.

"You want me to go down the dark path," I whispered in realisation.

Sephiroth smirked.

"If you wish to wield the Keyblade that is."

"But…I…well…"

I couldn't look him in the eye anymore. I could only look at my black boots. The tempting thought of wielding the Keyblade was so large inside me but to go down the dark path would be…

"What's your name?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hikari…"

_Oh yeah, that's another problem to why I can't go down the dark path…_

Sephiroth laughed loudly and I felt my knuckles crack as it echoed off the rocks.

"What an unfitting name," he said.

I growled at him.

"I didn't choose it," I mumbled sulkily.

"Well, you could always change it," Sephiroth smirked "You're how old?"

"Eighteen."

"Well, you're old enough to change your name. Now, I want you to remember any dark feelings that you've experienced, such as anger, sadness, hatred or perhaps…heartbreak?"

Claudia flashed in my mind and I felt that heart-breaking sensation when she didn't accept me as a friend when I confessed that I was a lesbian. Then I remembered when my dad stopped playing with me and paid more attention to Abner. I felt the anger when Isidoro didn't believe my story concerning his prissy girlfriend. I felt the hatred for every time Trina critiqued me and jeered at me.

_In you and I, there's a new land…_

I gasped and stepped back, covering my mouth. I heard more of my song! That one song that has been haunting me for eight years now!

"Keep on feeling those emotions."

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around me and I felt this delicious feeling, better than Mum's cheesecakes. I felt Sephiroth's hip wings constrict around me as his tongue traced my ear.

"Give in to each and every sin that there is circling in your body," he whispered softly "Every temptation, just take it. Let it wrap around you like that snake tattoo around your body."

I glanced at my snake and I could imagine it wink at me. I didn't even seem to care how Sephiroth knew that my snake tattoo started from my shoulder and stopped near my right buttocks. His hands roamed my body and I felt darkness tickle me with every part of my body he touched. I leaned back and the song seemed to flow through my head and I could remember it!

**(Just listen to Sanctuary)**

I felt naked as I revelled in the black silk of darkness. I was falling down a dark tunnel, into the dark abyss below me. I felt my hair constrict around my body and that delicious sensation crawl up and down my body. I closed my eyes in bliss and memorized every note from the instruments that the song required for the song to achieve its maximum appreciation and performance. I knew I was being engulfed completely by darkness but something about me seemed wrong. I ran my hands through my hair and felt something comb out of my hair, like I was washing the conditioner out of it after I applied it. My eyes burned then cooled and I felt that feeling that when I woke up, I'll be able to see things differently. And people would see me differently. I gasped and sighed softly when I realised the main problem was my name. I didn't like my name at all, I need to change it…

"Hikari!"

My eyes opened suddenly and I turned to the doorway of Claudia's room. The blonde was glaring daggers at me as I lay in the guest bed, my stuff still in its place.

"I told you to move out!" she said.

"Your parents don't mind me staying here," I said coolly suddenly feeling more confident than ever.

Sitting up, I let the blanket fall off my body and reveal my nude body. Claudia looked away.

"You've changed," she said shortly "In more ways than one."

I frowned as I got up, hand on my hip and standing there without a stitch on my back, not caring about my decency.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"…Just look in the mirror."

I turned to the mirror and smirked at my reflection. My hair was black in colour and my eyes were golden. My body looked better too and I felt much better than usual, more confident and more determined to do anything. I curled a lock of hair around my finger with a toothy grin.

"I look good enough to eat," I purred and smirked wider.

_I look absolutely wonderful and I feel damn proud of it…_

"What happened to you?"

I turned to Claudia and smirked.

"I feel like a lot of load has been taken off my shoulders after coming out of the closet," I said and walked over to her, flicking her nose "I think a change of personality would do me some good."

I raised my hand and there was a brief blackout before I felt myself gripping onto a metal handle. I gasped and opened my eyes then grinned widely.

"It was just what I needed," I murmured and held out a dark Keyblade "Oh, I decided to change my name."

I turned to Claudia and smirked.

"Yami sounds like a better name, don't you agree?" I said before examining my Keyblade further, leaving Claudia to her thoughts.

_I agree…_

I ran a hand down the dark green and black blade. The handle was dark purple with curved decorations around it. Around both sides of the blade, the metal was designed with waves, like from the sea. One side was black and the other was dark green. I smirked and dismissed the Keyblade.

"Now I just need to remember all the training from eight years ago," I whispered to myself.

"Girls!"

I turned on my heel to see Cloud come to the bedroom. I didn't bother to cover myself when he saw me and averted his eyes away from my nude figure immediately.

"Uh…if you take a look outside you will see the Inversed and Heartless I have talked to you about…"

Inversed?! Heartless?! I marched over to the windows and threw the curtains open. I threw the windows open and boldly leaned over the window in all my glory. My golden eyes widened when I saw the different Heartless and Inversed like I had imagined from my parents' stories. Placing a hand over my mouth, I began to wonder. Why have they suddenly returned?

_And how?_

**To be continued in the coming sequel: Different name, same fate**


End file.
